


THE NIGHT STARTS HERE

by mander3_swish



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - <i>Kurt and Blaine are strangers who meet in the airport, after their flights get cancelled and they have to stay in the airport longer than expected. Feelings happen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	THE NIGHT STARTS HERE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellyesmattandkaren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellyesmattandkaren).



Kurt only wanted to get home. He really needed a holiday away from school, away from work, away from his roommate Rachel... it was all getting to be too much and an unexpected free week in the middle of February was just what he needed.

That is, until he reached the airport only to realize there were flight delays across the board because of a massive snowstorm that had moved into the New York area. 

"Shit." 

The lady at the American Airlines desk said that his flight was still on the schedule, but she didn't have any real estimate of when it might be leaving because it all depended on the weather. Luckily he hadn't planned to check his bag, so he'd at least have all his necessities with him if the wait stretched on too long.

When he got to the assigned gate, he claimed a spot by the window with a view of the TV that was broadcasting the news. He had time to kill, but decided that even though there was always work to finish up, he decided to make full use of all his vacation hours and catch up on the reading-for-fun he'd downloaded to his phone's ebook app. 

He was just getting into the second chapter when he was interrupted by someone asking if the seat next to him was free. Without really looking up, he waved his hand. "Go right ahead."

Kurt was so engrossed in his book that he was startled when the gate agent made an announcement forty minutes after his flight was supposed to depart. "Passengers of American Airlines flight 246 with service to Columbus, Ohio, we're sorry to announce further delays in the expected departure of your flight. The severe weather has grounded all flights indefinitely. If at this time you would like to cancel your seat and return home, you are free to do so. However, I've been told the transit system is all but ground to a halt and the roads are treacherous. You can also choose to remain here and we'll get you on the next available flight to Columbus as soon as the weather clears. Preliminary estimates at this point are 10-12 hours."

Groans and murmurs of complaint flitted through the former passengers of flight AA246. Kurt could not believe his horrible luck. In his haste to get to the airport, he had failed to double check the weather reports like he usually does. 

"Do you know a good place to get coffee around here?" The question came from the man sitting beside him, the same guy who had sat down there nearly an hour and a half ago. Kurt finally looked at him only to discover the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen before.

He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks, but quickly schooled his face and tried to think of something intelligent to say. "I don't, actually, but I'd love to go look for some." _With you_ he really wanted to add, but didn't want to scare him away by being too forward.

"Great! I'm Blaine," Blaine replied enthusiastically. 

"Kurt," he answered back, shaking Blaine's proffered hand. 

It didn't really take much time to find coffee, as there were probably a million Starbucks in the airport terminal. They both placed their orders and then sat at a table in a quieter corner of the cafe once they had their drinks in hand. 

Taking a sip of his gingerbread latte (he told Kurt it wasn't it his usual order, but had been craving one all day) Blaine asked, "So I guess if you didn't take off as soon as they made that announcement about our flight means you're planning on sticking it out 'til the weather clears?" 

"I think I have to. What with the near shutdown of the city, it might take just as long to get back to my apartment," replied Kurt. "How about you?"

"Pretty much the same reason." _Plus I want to get to know you._

They both fall silent for a few minutes after that, lost in their own thoughts, sipping their coffees, and taking in the hustle and bustle of the airport around them. Every person that passed by had not very happy looks on their faces, all as disappointed as the next person about the weather and lack of flying.

"Hey, so you were flying to Ohio, right?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. "Are you from there or just going for a visit?"

"Both," he replied, but continues to clarify, "I grew up near Westerville, but I live in New York now. I'm just headed back for my parents 30th Anniversary party."

Kurt smiled. "I'm from Lima! We were practically neighbors. Crazy." 

"But you live here, now?" Blaine asked.

"Sure do, since right after high school. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could pack up my wardrobe," he said with a laugh. "I've actually been living in a loft in Bushwick with my best friend, Rachel, for the last few years. This little trip home was supposed to be a relaxing break so that I wouldn't wind up killing her. I love the girl, but she's a handful to live with." Kurt stopped himself there, looking a little embarrassed. "Oh my god, I'm rambling so much! And probably over-shared. I really hope you're not an axe-murderer or something."

"You're the one who threatened the life of your best friend and roommate!" Blaine said, the joking tone of his voice relaxed Kurt right away. 

Their conversation became a wonderful back and forth of recounting some of the better days in high school, like singing with their respective glee clubs, and their favorite places to visit in the city, like the High Line Park and MoMA.

Then Blaine gathered up his napkins and empty coffee cup, making a move to leave. "Geez I've just realized I've been rambling on and on. Sorry for keeping you from finishing your book! I'll let you get back to it."

"I don't mind. I've already read it before... like ten million times."

"Oh? What is it, if I may ask?"

"I know I'm a little old for it anymore, but _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ "

"Oh my god! That's my favorite! I have like three editions of the whole series at home in Ohio... only one here though."

"Oh phew! I'm not the only one!" Kurt replied, a huge smile plastered across his face. "You know what I wish there was in this airport?"

"What?"

"A 'Room of Requirement', that way we could have some place more comfortable with all our favorite foods and movies to keep us entertained while we wait out this storm."

"Well, maybe we should go looking for one. Who knows, there might be one hiding here somewhere," Blaine reasoned. Kurt definitely noticed a mischievous glint in Blaine's eye.

They set off searching for their own Room of Requirement, trying every door that hopefully wouldn't set off an alarm. They find janitor closets, utility rooms, back entrances to the restaurants, then finally a room with odds and ends, including a whole bunch of wheelchairs. 

Sitting down in one, Kurt talked about Artie and their 'Rolling on a River' performance. He showed Blaine a few tricks he'd learned, and Blaine easily convinced him to show off all the choreo.

They wheeled themselves back out into the main corridor in order to have enough space. While showing Blaine the manuevers, they only bump into each other a few times.

"You're a natural, Blaine. It's almost like you've done this before," said Kurt.

"Well, I do, sorta. Remember I told you about moving high schools? Well I had to use a wheelchair during my stay in the hospital to get to physio and back while my body healed."

Kurt's mouth formed an 'o' but no words came out.

"But it was okay. Fun actually, whipping through the halls, being a little hell on wheels, as the nurses called me," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach all the way to his eyes.

"I'm glad you were okay," Kurt whispered.

"Thanks." 

"Well, should we try it with the song now? You know it, right? I don't have to look like a fool and try it by myself?"

"I highly doubt you could ever look like a fool, Kurt."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Kurt replied, his stomach swooping all over the place, seriously loving all the flirting going on between them.

While they performed, a few people gathered to watch. When the song reached the final notes, they applauded and cheered and then begged them to entertain everybody at the gate.

It didn't really take much in the way in convincing since Blaine really _did_ need to practice his song for the anniversary - "For All We Know" from The Carpenters. He'd been forced to check his guitar, which of course now he immensely regrets, but at least some practice in front of an audience would help if he ever got to the actual party.

They somehow convinced the gate attendants to let them use the mic. Or maybe Blaine just took it over as it seemed like the gate attendants were nowhere to be found.

_Love, look at the two of us_  
Strangers in many ways  
We've got a lifetime to share  
So much to say and as we go on from day to day  
I'll feel you close to me  
But time alone will tell  
Let's take a lifetime to say  
I knew you well  
For only time will tell us so 

The song spoke volumes to Kurt as he watched Blaine perform, a cappella no less. If he wasn't already falling in love with him, then that song was certainly the beginning. He and Blaine had been strangers just hours before, but quickly connected, and wanted to continue to get to know him, forever if possible.

Once the applause for Blaine died down, a sing along started, and they all sang tunes that mostly everyone knew, like "You Are My Sunshine" or "All You Need Is Love." 

During every break between songs, Blaine tried to convince Kurt to sing something solo... wow the crowd with his amazing and unique voice. Of course he'd been amazed by Kurt's voice during the wheelchair fun, but that song was all in fun and didn't really suit Kurt's voice, not that it sounded bad by any stretch of the imagination. 

Even with Blaine's puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, Kurt somehow managed to hold his ground. There was a song he maybe wanted to sing, but he hadn't done a solo in front of an audience in ages, let alone unaccompanied. 

After a silly rendition of "My Bonnie," complete with the silly actions that had all the little kids involved in, the sing song ended to a rousing round of cheers.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, leading him away from the crowd at the gate. "Come on. Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all about why you don't want to sing for me."

After perhaps a few too many drinks at the restaurant bar in the terminal, they just hang about, like two regular guys, goofing off doing nothing in particular. At one point, they collapse into a pile of laughter because they may or may not be a wee bit tipsy. It's then that they lock eyes. The both lean in, as if to kiss when they're interrupted by security. They're not in any trouble, but they're told to behave or else they'd get kicked out of the airport. 

"And no more wheelchairs," the guard warned. "While we cracked up watching you two on the security cameras, no more."

"Uh sorry," Blaine tried to say with a straight face, but still wore a goofy grin.

"Yeah we promise we'll behave," Kurt said, but maybe his fingers were crossed behind his back.

Once the guard was gone, Blaine asked, "Now what?"

"Mmmmm, how about that song I owe you?" Kurt replied. Now that he had a couple strong drinks flowing through his system, he'd worked up the courage to sing solo for Blaine. 

He stood up, reaching down to help Blaine up off the floor. "But not here. Let's go into the men's room... better acoustics and all that."

Kurt started to sing, and Blaine just held his breath, captivated by Kurt's sheer talent.

_'Cause you and I, why we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better than you and your boyfriend_

If Blaine had had a boyfriend at this point, he probably would not have been able to remember his name anymore.

_Well, how long can I go on like this,_  
wishing to kiss you  
Before I rightly explode 

Kurt so hoped his connection with Blaine wasn't just once sided. Maybe after all of this, once they got back from their respective trips, they could go on a date or at least meet up for coffee.

_If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word I guess_ ….

Blaine kissed Kurt, right then, not even letting him finish the song. Kurt hadn't known it was coming as his eyes were closed at that point, not able to look at Blaine while he continued the song. 

A few seconds after the shock of the unexpected, but not unwanted, kiss wore off, Kurt pulled him into a stall. 

After another searing kiss that left them both breathless, Kurt reached down and started undoing Blaine's pants. Shy, demure Kurt had left the building. "Just so you know, I'm going to blow you until you're perfectly hard and ready. And then you're going to fuck me."

Blaine groaned when Kurt pulled his cock free. He was so hot and so hard. "ohmygawdKurt!" he cried out when Kurt's mouth sank down around his cock. Kurt squeezed the base of Blaine's cock while his mouth licked over the head and down the shaft and then back up again. 

Whether or not this was the best blow job Blaine had ever had, it certainly wouldn't be one he'd soon forget. He fisted his fingers in Kurt's hair, loving how debauched Kurt looked with his red, spit slicked lips wrapped around his cock. Then he gently pulled Kurt off. "I'm ready if you are."

Kurt stood up, turning to face the side of the stall, pushing his jeans down past his hips. He passed Blaine a small bottle of lube that he'd snuck into his pocket from his luggage a few hours ago, hoping against all hope they'd need it before their night was through.

After prepping Kurt and slipping a condom on, Blaine brushed his cock up and down along Kurt's crack before lining up and pushing slowly inside, inch by inch.

Once he was all the way in, he grabbed onto Kurt's waist and started pulsing in and out. Every stroke was better than the one before, probably because of the amazing sounds that were coming out of Kurt's mouth. 

Kurt twisted his neck, reaching his head back so Blaine could lean in and kiss him. It was awkward, but it didn't matter. He just needed to feel Blaine's mouth on his. 

Minutes later, Blaine stilled his hips when he heard someone enter the bathroom. He reached up a hand to Kurt's mouth to quiet his moans. It was more than moderately embarrassing that someone was actually looking for them; it was Mr. Peterson, the one who got them to do the sing along. 

"Blaine, are you in here?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine barely managed to squeak out.

"Just wanted to let you know it was just announced that they're plowing the runway now, which means our flight could leave anytime after midnight, as soon as a crew is available." 

"Thanks for the info, Mr. Peterson," Blaine shouts over the stall door. 

"Make sure and tell Kurt if you see him."

"Will do!" he replied, and then buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, trying to muffle his laughter at the incredibly awkward situation they found themselves in.

"Do you want me to finish?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, his dick still buried in Kurt's ass and his fingers still holding on tightly to Kurt's over the top of the side of the stall.

"Don't you dare not!" Kurt replied, his heart pounding from the thrill, the excitement of almost getting caught.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

**Author's Note:**

> some links in the mean time to a couple of songs 'heard' here:  
> [For All We Know](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exhiNToY3eI) by the Carpenters  
> [If It Kills Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CusGBZh5V_4) by Jason Mraz


End file.
